wrestling_legends_federationfandomcom-20200216-history
Pharaoh
The Pharaoh is a pro wrestler who is contracted to the WLF He was managed by Skandor Akbar He is a former WLF champion. He is a 2x NWA TV champion. He is a former WLF Intercontinental champion. Winner of the 2015 Royal Rumble He is now managed by Cleopatra Title reigns NWA TV champ (1st reign): 3 Feb 2014 - 17 Feb 2014 NWA TV champ (2nd reign): 26 May 2014 - 12 Jan 2014 (longest TV title reign) WLF Intercontinental champion: 11 Aug 2014 - 22 Sept 2014 WLF Champion: 4 May 2015 - 10 July 2015 WLF Career The Pharaoh was first introduced the the WLF at Summer Slam 2011 in a promotional video, but it wasn't until a week later that he made his first appearance in a Brother Love interview . He wrestled his debut match on 12 Sept 2011, defeating Tito Santana, thus gaining himself a contract with the WLF. After the match he was challenged by Triple H. The Pharaoh, in return, challenged Hunter to an Egyptian Leash Match. On the 5th Nov at Survivor Series the Pharaoh was the sole survivor in a classic Survivor Series elimination match. He was up against a team captained by the Rock. In early 2012, the Pharaoh formed an alliance with King Haku, bringing him in to wrestle in some of his matches. He departed the WLF at the end of 2012. On 22 April 2013, at Wrestlemania II, he returned to compete in a 30 man battle royale, the winner of which would win a full time contract with the WLF. He was unsuccessful in his bid. On Jan 20, 2014, he again returned this time with a contract and challenged the Rock. On 3 Feb 2014, he competed against the Rock in an NWA TV title match and defeated him to become the new NWA TV champion. On 17 Feb 2014 at the Royal Rumble he lost the TV title to Lord Steven Regal. On 26 May 2014 he competed in a triple threat match against the Rock and the Great Muta (champ) and pinned Muta to once again capture the TV title. On 11 Aug 2014, on the 100th episode of RAW, the Pharaoh was to compete in a title for title match against Shawn Michaels (Intercontinental champion), however Michaels was attacked before the match by druids. In a shock decision, the Pharaoh was rewarded the Intercontinental championship by forfeit, thus holding both the TV and IC title. On 22 Sept 2014, he lost the IC title to Edge. On 12 Jan 2015, he lost his TV title to the Rock in a best of 3 falls match, ending his record breaking title reign. On 4 May 2015 at Wrestlemania IV, he became the WLF champion when he won a fatal 4 way match against Jake the Snake Roberts ©, Jose De Jesus and Roman Reigns. He lost the title to Ric Flair on 10 July 2015 at World War III. Notable Feuds The Rock Triple H Hulk Hogan AJ Styles RPd by: Kevin7ee Category:WLF Members Category:WLF Champions